<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ETERNAL CYCLE: MINDSCAPE by Fiobri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874927">ETERNAL CYCLE: MINDSCAPE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiobri/pseuds/Fiobri'>Fiobri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eternal Cycle [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alphabetical List by Fandom, Chronological List, Eternal Cycles, Eternal Cycles List, Extra Info, Gen, Links, Lists, Not a fanfic, answers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiobri/pseuds/Fiobri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The list of published Cycles no one asked for. The CHRONOLOGICAL LIST with LINKS. That, and some more general info on the series. </p><p>Or: The Cyclist Mindscape information</p><p>Not A Cycle. Content changes and evolves as more Cycles come into being.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character &amp; Original Character, Trace &amp; Frisk &amp; Drew, Trace &amp; Rina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eternal Cycle [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Ever Evolving Info Page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Go ahead and ask questions if you've got any and point out things that don't make sense. I'll try to fix them. </p><p>This is basically the Eternal Cycles information base. </p><p>Table of Contents:<br/>1. The Ever Evolving Info Page<br/>2. Current Fandoms Alphabetically<br/>3. Chronological Cycles List<br/>4. SPOILERS... aka All Cycles Planned So Far (I DUNNO WHETHER OR NOT TO DO THIS!!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>ETERNAL CYCLE MINDSCAPE</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Eternal Cycle:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Cycle in which most Cyclists live in after their death. A Cycle that's pretty much an afterlife for every single one of Nari and Rina's families. They're all brothers and sisters and usually like to either watch over the main Cycles or go help their own. The Cycles themselves watch over them. Everyone can come and go as they please between their own afterlives and the Eternal Cycle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Main Cyclists (Nari/Trace, Rina, Frisk, Drew) aren't there that often. They usually come when they need a break. Cycles can bend to requests if they're reasonable and possible in a certain world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Eternal Cycle can bend to impossibilities upon request but the core of it remains the same and resembles the Main Cyclists' Mindscape. A giant tree castle with rooms for everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Some Terminology: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Main Cyclist:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Nari/Trace, Rina, Frisk, and Drew are the Main Cyclists because they originate from the First Cyclist (Nari/Rina). </li>
<li>Every other Cyclist knows them by living their first life with them (usually). </li>
<li>Main Cyclists' Cycles are called the Main Cycles because the Eternal Cycle revolves around them. </li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>Cyclist: </strong>
</p><ul>
<li>A person who reincarnates into new worlds with the purpose of making changes for the better. </li>
<li>If you aren't a Main Cyclist there's usually the option to not reincarnate and just travel between their Cycle and the Eternal Cycle. </li>
<li>Cyclists are basically one big family that helps the omni/multiverse become a better, kinder, place. </li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Canon ‘Can’ Cycle: </b>
</p><ul>
<li>Canon storyline with next to no changes.
<p>It doesn't matter what time it starts.</p>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Trick Cycle: </b>
</p><ul>
<li>Cycle with noticeable differences, small or big. </li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Mix Cycle: </b>
</p><ul>
<li>Cycle with one or more stories somehow combined. Crossover. </li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Trace: </b>
</p><ul>
<li>The first Cyclist. </li>
<li>Identifies as a girl but doesn't mind being a boy.</li>
<li>She died in Cycle 5 066 with her very self split in three, which made her siblings in Cycle 5 067. </li>
<li>Nari = Her constant name, if needed, before she became Trace. </li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>Rina:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Part of Trace that split apart from her in the 1st Cycle, becoming her inner self. </li>
<li>Usually resides in Trace's mind. Near constant companion of Trace. </li>
<li>Inner-Self/First-Self/Other-Self, Sister, or whatever the Cycle decides next. </li>
<li>Caretaker of the Cyclist Mindscape. </li>
<li>Became Trace with Nari in Cycle 5 067 and got two constant sibling Cyclists. They're the Triplets. Or Quadruplets depending on when Rina is separate from Trace. </li>
<li>Has a tendency to plan ahead and be the mature one. </li>
</ul><p><strong>Frisk:</strong> </p><ul>
<li>Trace's sibling from Cycle 5 067. Another constant. Part of the Triplets. </li>
<li>Gender-fluid, gender neutral, or either. Identifies as 'they' but don't mind 'he' or 'she' no matter what gender the Cycles put on them. </li>
<li>Has a tendency to be silent and unnoticeable or communicate silently. </li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>Drew: </strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Trace's sibling from Cycle 5 067. Another constant. Part of the Triplets. </li>
<li>Identifies as a boy but doesn't mind being a girl. </li>
<li>Has a tendency to be cheerful and a rash decision maker. </li>
</ul><p> </p><p><b>Cycle ‘Rules’:</b> </p><ul>
<li>The only Rule that can’t be broken is that the Cycle makes all the Rules. </li>
<li>Cycles try to help Cyclist as much as the world itself allows them to. </li>
</ul><ul>
<li>The Cycle determines what powers are available. </li>
<li>The Cycle determines how easy it is to access and combine skills from different lifetimes and worlds. </li>
<li>The Cycle can give access to past friends/other Cyclists without prompting but it isn't always the case. </li>
<li>The Triplets are almost always born close to the place where the 'stories’ happen or get pulled into it one way or the other. 
</li>
<li>The Triplets meet each other (or their lives are linked in some way) most of the time in the Cycles. Usually close to each other’s ages. </li>
<li>The Cyclists' purpose is to help Universes be better. Nicer. More varied and beautiful. </li>
<li>Cycles can be watched and seen in the Eternal Cycle. </li>
</ul><p> </p><p><b>Cycle Eras:</b> </p><p> </p><p><b>Era of Rina and Nari (aka Trace):</b> </p><p><b> <em>1 - 5 066</em> </b> </p><p>Cycles before Drew and Frisk came into being. </p><p> </p><p><b>Era of Triplet Main Cyclists:</b> </p><p><b> <em>5 067 - ???</em> </b> </p><p>Starts when Drew and Frisk came into being. No known end Cycle. </p><p> </p><p><b>Era of Uncertainty:</b> </p><p><b> <em>2 - 8</em> </b> </p><p>Cycles where Rina and Nari come to terms with their type of immortality. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Current Fandoms Alphabetically</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>List of fandoms and Cycles within the fandom in alphabetical order.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Fandoms Alphabetically</b> <b>:</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Asterix:  </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<em>Tenacita the Apprentice Druidess</em>, Cycle 75</li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u"> Avatar: The Last Airbender:  </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<em>Element Bender</em>, Cycle 178, Crossover</li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u"> Avengers (MCU): </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<em>We Will Always Find Each Other</em>, Cycle 31 606, Crossover</li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u"> Danny Phantom : </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<em>Curiosity Killed the Cats</em>, Cycle 31</li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u"> Detective Conan:   </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<em>Time Turning Trouble</em>, Cycle 72 881, Crossover</li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u"> Doctor Who:  </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<em>Child of Time and Relative Dimensions</em>, Cycle 1 568</li>
</ul><p><span class="u">Fairy Tail: </span> </p><ul>
<li>
<em>Heart of Friendship</em>, Cycle 34</li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u"> Harry Potter:   </span>
</p><ul>
<li><em>Harry Potter and the Owl of Wisdom, Cycle 1 376</em></li>
<li>
<em>We Will Always Find Each Other</em>, Cycle 31 606, Crossover</li>
<li>
<em>Time Turning Trouble</em>, Cycle 72 881, Crossover</li>
<li>
<em>Villain on a Multiversal Scale, </em>Cycle 20 999,<em> Crossover</em>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u"> Hikaru no Go:   </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<em>Across Centuries,</em> Cycle 17</li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u"> How To Train Your Dragon:  </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<em>How to Win a War, </em>Cycle 7 </li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u"> Kaitou Joker:   </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<em>Granddaughter of a Phantom Thief</em>, Cycle 4</li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u"> Lord of the Rings:   </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<em>Hugs Always Win,</em> Cycle 146 279</li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u"> Merlin:   </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<em>Merlin to the Rescue, </em>Cycle 903</li>
<li>
<em>Out of the Blue</em>, Cycle 172 055</li>
<li>
<em>Prince, Witch and Warlock, </em>Cycle 12 937</li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u"> Multiverse:   </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<em>Villain on a Multiversal Scale, </em>Cycle 20 999, Crossover </li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u">My Hero Academia: </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<em>Jumping Streams of Time</em>, Cycle 57</li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u"> Naruto:   </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<em>Massacre Managing, </em>Cycle 221 001</li>
<li>
<em>Healer to Seal Master,</em> Cycle 36</li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u"> One Piece:   </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<em>Dice's Chaotic Dreamscape for Raising Families, </em>Cycle 103 692</li>
<li>
<em>Element Bender</em>, Cycle 178, Crossover</li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u"> Sonic the Hedgehog:  </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<em>Christiana Thorndyke</em>, Cycle 5, Sonic X</li>
</ul><p><span class="u">Toriko: </span> </p><ul>
<li>
<em>Want of Nourishment,</em> Cycle 18</li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u"> Undertale:  </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<em>Soul Siblings</em>, Cycle 5 067</li>
<li>
<em>Villain on a Multiversal Scale, </em>Cycle 20 999, Crossover</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chronological Cycles List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the title says. Hopefully it helps someone navigate the mess that is the Cycles. </p><p>Edit: I forgot this thing I wanted to do. Now there should be links for the fics in the list.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Published Cycles Chronologically:</b> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cycle 4 - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223531">Granddaughter of a Phantom Thief</a></b>
</p><p>
  <em> Can Cycle, Kaitou Joker.  </em>
</p><p>She's reborn as Diamond Queen and wonders if the cycle of rebirth will ever end. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cycle 5 - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857899">Christiana Thorndyke</a></b>
</p><p>
  <em> Trick Cycle, Sonic X.  </em>
</p><p>When you lose everything for the fifth time you start to wonder if caring is worth it. For some reason it's still hard not to get attached… </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cycle 7 - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943513">How to Win a War</a></b>
</p><p><em> Can Cycle, How to Train Your Dragon. </em> </p><p>Kernel and Hiccup wonder when their lives turned so backwards. From trying to kill dragons to being their best friends. Kernel says it's because Hiccup shot down Toothless. Hiccup thinks it's all her fault for having a dragon as her other self. Either way, they have a village to convince and a Dad whose world views to shift. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cycle 17 - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885361">Across Centuries</a></b>
</p><p>
  <em> Trick Cycle, Hikaru no Go.  </em>
</p><p>Hikaru was eleven going on twelve when he realized he was actually ancient and had another self who befriended a ghost a century ago, only to get stuck into a goban with him after she died and then kinda maybe possessed him now to finally be together again and to teach him go. They were now three beings in one body.</p><p>His life made absolutely no sense sometimes... but that's the way he liked it. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Cycle 18 - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036099">Want of Nourishment</a></strong> </p><p>
  <em>Can Cycle, Toriko. </em>
</p><p>Wolf ears. Fangs. Paws, claws, and white fur. It was clear; she wasn't quite human anymore. That didn't mean she'd abandon starving children, towns, slums... anyone who needed help. Not even if she was slowly starving to death.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cycle 31 - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725107">Curiosity Killed the Cats</a></b>
</p><p><em> Can Cycle, Danny Phantom. </em> </p><p>...And not-quite-satisfaction brought them back.</p><p>It's for the better to have ghostly backup in a world that's about to get regular invasions of the supernatural kind anyway. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Cycle 34 - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913286">Heart of Friendship</a> </strong>
</p><p><em>Trick Cycle, Fairy Tail. </em> </p><p>"I have a feeling" usually isn't something you put complete faith in. Sure, mage instincts are pretty good at detecting danger but "run away from home to gather some keys and meet your fate to save Fiore" is a bit much. Michelle Heartfilia knew she had to convince her sister to do it anyway. How she knew? No idea. Will she find out if she leaves? ...Feelings say yes.</p><p>Or, Lucy has a younger sister who knows but doesn't and running away seems to give all the answers... Eventually.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Cycle 36 - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997195">Healer to Seal Master</a></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Can Cycle, Naruto. </em>
</p><p>She was too young to lose her parents, too young to know how to heal crushed limbs, and way too young to be an Uzumaki Seal Master. That was what happened nevertheless.</p><p>Well, she did have a few lifetimes worth of knowledge already but no one needed to know that.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Cycle 57</strong> - <strong><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333304">Jumping Streams of Time</a> </strong></p><p><em>Trick Cycle, My Hero</em> Academia.</p><p>From the outside, Mira's quirk is practically useless. A poof of white smoky non-smelling cloud surrounding her and causing the user extreme disorientation for reasons unknown.</p><p>If you're Mira, though... Switching places with your future self is a pretty useful trick when you need to pretend to be your own mother to let your sister escape street child status. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cycle 75 - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155150">Tenacita the Apprentice Druidess </a></b>
</p><p>
  <em> Can Cycle, Asterix.  </em>
</p><p>She was Tenacita this time. A Gaul girl from the only village the Romans hadn't conquered. Getafix's apprentice and a teenager who stubbornly stuck to doing whatever she wanted and not what she was told. Which, of course, meant she just had to go on every adventure she could get her hands on. Asterix and Obelix just happened to find them most often. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cycle 178 - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857410">Element Bender</a></b>
</p><p><em> Mix Cycle, One Piece/Avatar: The Last Airbender. </em> </p><p>She grew up with awareness not available to normal humans, not even the Avatar who was missing. Wind liked following her around and people said it was fate. The Chosen, they called her. The Sacrifice. But even sacrifices have loved ones and when the time came... Well. Let's just say no one could've predicted what happened next. Certainly not the leap to another world. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cycle 903 - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974227">Merlin to the Rescue</a></b>
</p><p>
  <em> Can Cycle, Merlin.  </em>
</p><p>Prophecies and destiny are a pain, especially if you don't really know what they're about. What's a dimension hopping immortal to do when reborn as Merlin, the would-be greatest warlock to ever live? </p><p> </p><p><b>Cycle 1 376 - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154487">Harry Potter and the Owl of Wisdom</a></b> </p><p>
  <em> Trick Cycle, Harry Potter.  </em>
</p><p>When Harry first got Hedwig he thought he'd be the one taking care of her needs. He couldn't have gotten it more backwards if he tried.</p><p>Hedwig just thought it interesting to be an owl for once and happy to be able to help her once kinda little brother in yet another lifetime. </p><p> </p><p><b>Cycle 1 568 - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155675">Child of Time and Relative Dimensions</a></b> </p><p>
  <em> Trick Cycle, Doctor Who.  </em>
</p><p>The Doctor rescues a mentally gifted child and takes her in, mostly because of a vague prophecy and the mystery surrounding her. It's the best decision he ever made. Even with the temporal messes, reincarnation, time skipping things, and even stranger abilities. </p><p> </p><p><b>Cycle 5 067 - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295313">Soul Siblings</a></b> </p><p>
  <em> Trick Cycle, Undertale.  </em>
</p><p>With one sacrifice and one decision in another life, one became three and the three fell down Mt. Ebott. The monsters only needed one more Soul but what are they to do with a trio who is fiercely pacifistic and even more fiercely protective of each other?</p><p>Or the one where Frisk, Trace, and Drew came into being.</p><p> </p><p><b>Cycle 12 937 - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236315">Prince, Witch and Warlock</a></b> </p><p>
  <em> Can Cycle, Merlin.  </em>
</p><p>King Uther thinks his heir is close to perfect. Prince Arthur only waits for the day he can change the law and stop sneaking under his father's nose to help the innocents he condemns. Morgana just waits for the day the plot starts and they get Merlin into the Royal Household. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cycle 20 999 - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599234">Villain on the Multiversal Scale</a> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Mix Cycle, Multiverse.  </em>
</p><p>It was over. The world ended. In a way no one could have predicted. Everything Harry knew was gone because of a gigantic plant monster and the only reason he survived was that the Hallows transported him away at the last moment.</p><p>He was the only one left and didn't know how to deal with it.</p><p> </p><p><b>Cycle 31 606 - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155003">We Will Always Find Each Other</a></b> </p><p>
  <em> Mix Cycle, Harry Potter/Avengers.  </em>
</p><p>Hermione and Harry, trained by living magical artifacts to be the best action duo ever, should have known things wouldn't stay as they were. Not since Harry was a trouble magnet raised to defeat a Dark Lord and their friendship in Ron hadn't been friendship at all. It still wouldn't have prepared them for the jump in dimensions, loss of their whole world, and being times apart.</p><p>But as bad as things get, they've still got their promise. To find each other. Always.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cycle 72 881 - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236417">Time Turning Trouble</a> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Mix Cycle, Detective Conan/Harry Potter.  </em>
</p><p>Trace-as-Hermione finds herself in Tokyo, blinking as time spins backwards and the only thing she can think is 'Whoops'. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cycle 103 692 - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154631">Dice's Chaotic Dreamscape for Raising Families</a></b>
</p><p>
  <em> Trick Cycle, One Piece.  </em>
</p><p>This time they’re not even human. Or any other creature. Just four people in an empty space they can apparently shape to their whims. The space they reside in is connected to others too but they're not there yet. So the best they can do is to make them a world worth exploring.</p><p>Just their luck that their world is actually a separate dimension connecting a certain group of future pirates together and they just about become everyone's parents. </p><p> </p><p><b>Cycle 146 279 - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245843">Hugs Always Win</a></b> </p><p>
  <em> Can Cycle, Lord of the Rings.  </em>
</p><p>It was the battle against the Dark Lord Morgoth and his lieutenant Sauron. There would only be war. Unfortunately (or fortunately) someone didn't get the memo. Result: Many dropped jaws and a dead Dark Lord. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cycle 172 055 - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948469">Out of the Blue</a> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Mix Cycle, Merlin.  </em>
</p><p>A sick little girl found in the woods by a five-year-old Merlin. A blue haired teen suddenly showing up and trailing behind Balinor's every step. A barely-ten swordsman agreeing to train an even younger Prince Arthur.</p><p>Yeah, this probably changes just about everything. </p><p> </p><p><b>Cycle 227 001 - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236195">Massacre Managing</a></b> </p><p>
  <em> Can Cycle, Naruto.  </em>
</p><p>Three immortals, three familiar bodies. Younger faces on old friends and family. One on brink of destruction and worth saving. Stage set.</p><p>Now then. How should they handle it this time? </p><p>Memories thrown around with impossibilities plus Team Seven hitting the shadowed stage disguised as prodigies equals one Uchiha Massacre prevented. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>